


Out

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [121]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Coming Out, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Who is in charge of human gender norms? Virgil is filing acomplaint.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Elliott (Cartoon Therapy), Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, platonic pile
Series: LAOFT Extras [121]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 31
Kudos: 458





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> this fic functions as a sort of sequel to the third chapter of _Group Chat ___
> 
> _  
> _For the prompt:_  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _"Based on all that agender Virgil chatter we had yesterday: Virgil coming out to his boyfriends? Or bonding over it with Elliot cuz same hat? Just some good, good NB acceptance fluff." (from the discord)_  
>  _
> 
> _  
> _thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta reading!!_  
>  _

V was being quiet.

Which wasn’t… abnormal, but his brow was pinched in a sort of confused annoyance, clearly thinking something over very hard.

Elliot was wondering if they ought to say something, but V very rarely actually wanted to talk about stuff that was bothering him. He’d put it off as long as humanly – ha – possible, and as far as Elliot knew his boyfriends pretty much had to pin him down to get him to talk about his feelings.

“Okay,” said Polly, clapping her hands suddenly. Elliot looked up at her, and so did V, Remy, and Nate.

“I can’t take it anymore,” she said, “V, you look like you’re trying to spontaneously develop laser vision, what’s the damage?”

V raised an eyebrow.

“Laser vision?”

“Uuuuh, X-men?” she prompted, “Cyclops?”

“I know about X-men, but who is Cyclops?”

“How did they cover X-men without Cyclops?” said Remy incredulously.

“I learned about X-men when they told me about Spiderman,”

And then, so quick Elliot almost missed it, V’s face screwed up in a sort of nauseated, uncomfortable frown, before smoothing out.

“Makes sense,” said Nate, “I can see why Spiderman would be high up on the list,”

V’s face made that same confused flinch.

… Elliot was sort of getting the idea of the problem.

“… Your boyfriends – do they make a lot of Spiderman jokes?” said Elliot, trying to keep their voice light and non-confrontational.

V hesitated.

“Yeah,” he said finally.

Elliot took a steadying breath.

“Does it bother you?”

V winced.

“… It _didn’t,_ ” he admitted, “But-”

Elliot exchanged a glance with Polly, and then Remy, who were both giving V some sympathetic frowns.

“Is this about the- you know,” said Nate awkwardly, “Gender conversation last week,”

“Sort of,” muttered V.

“Give us the deets, Mr. Lord of the Forest, can’t fix it if we don’t know what’s going on,”

V gave Polly a withering look.

“It’s-”

He wrinkled his nose.

“It has- occurred to me. That my partners… probably think I am a man,”

“Oof,” said Elliot.

“F in the chat for V,” muttered Remy.

“And, shot in the dark- that makes you super uncomfortable?” said Polly.

“Do you like cream?” deadpanned Virgil, which made no sense and therefore was probably one of his weird Fair Folk idioms.

“I’ll take that as a very weird yes,” said Polly, “So- do you want to tell them?”

“Well, I have to, don’t I?” said V incredulously.

Remy made a very abrupt buzzer noise.

“You don’t _have_ to do shit,” said Remy, “It’s if you want to,”

Virgil frowned, frustrated.

“Is there something else?” said Elliot gently.

“I’ve never- had to explain it?” said V, “Fae obviously just- know. Humans I usually didn’t bother to make a point of it except to call them stupid,”

“Glad humans rank so high in your estimation, your highness,” said Nate dryly.

“But this is people you love,” said Elliot quietly, “So you’re nervous,”

“I did _not_ say nervous,” said V immediately, “I’m terror given form, Ellie,”

“Alright,” said Elliot, unwilling to push it, “But it’s hard when you have to _plan_ what to say, and how to say it,”

V looked unhappy about it, but he conceded with a nod of his head.

“It’s never been-”

He trailed off.

“A thing-thing,” supplied Polly, “It’s been the default for _you_ , but now you’re around humans all the time and it’s different. Welcome to dysphoria, V, the worst club ever,”

“Thanks, I hate it,” snarked V.

“Like I said,” cut in Remy, sitting up, “You don’t _have_ to do anything you don’t want to do. But it sounds like you do want to tell them? So, if you’re doing that, we can help you plan it if you want,”

V considered.

“No,” he finally said, “I’ll do it myself,”

“You sure?” said Polly.

V nodded.

Elliot’s palms itched a little with phantom heat, _Bruderspinne_ on the tip of their tongue, but they swallowed it.

Maybe V would have wanted Greta there – but Elliot wasn’t Greta, and they weren’t going to try and insert themself in her place.

“Let us know if you want a coming out party after,” said Nate, “Polly’s was great,”

“Remy’s was fine if you like Blue’s Clues-” teased Polly.

“Because I was like _four_ , Polly-”

V laughed quietly, watching Polly and Remy banter back and forth. Elliot scooted across the packed earth floor of the barn and bumped their knee against his.

V smiled, and Elliot thought of everything they knew about Roman, Logan and Patton, and knew everything was going to be just fine.

~

Virgil really didn’t want to make a big deal out of this.

It had never been a big deal before, so it shouldn’t be now. Virgil had never been a man – nothing was _changing._

“Beloved?”

Patton let out a sweet little hum, tilting his head up. On the other side of him Roman and Logan’s heads popped up as well.

“I have something to tell you,” said Virgil, fighting to keep his voice level.

Patton’s eyes narrowed a little.

“… Is it serious-talk time?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” said Virgil, wincing.

“Which means yes,” said Roman, sitting up and pulling Logan with him. Patton pushed himself up too, until they were all cross-legged on the bed, facing him, and Patton took both of Virgil’s hands in his and squeezed.

“What did you wanna tell us, sweetheart,”

Like a bandage, just rip it off-

“I’m not a man,” blurted Virgil.

Patton’s face was uncomprehending for a moment, and then he blinked, startled.

“…Oh,” he said, “Oh! Okay. Well- um, are you something else?”

Virgil floundered – he hadn’t been expecting _follow-up questions!_

“Um,” he said ineloquently, “No. Nothing else, just- Virgil,”

Patton smiled softly.

“Okay,” he said, “Just Virgil,”

“I don’t think there’s anything _just_ about you,” said Roman, reaching over to squeeze Virgil’s wrist, “But that’s wonderful, babe,”

Logan reached over to steal one of Virgil’s hands from Patton.

“Thank you for sharing this piece of yourself with us,” he said solemnly, kissing Virgil’s knuckles and smiling softly, his silver eyes shining with pride.

… Wait.

Virgil narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Logan.

Logan _immediately_ looked guilty.

“You’re _Seelie,_ ” said Virgil, smacking himself in the forehead and cursing his own idiocy, “You _knew!_ ”

Logan’s guilty expression faltered into something more like confusion.

“I- wait,” he said, “I merely- I have always been rather good at intuiting such things, though of course I don’t generally share my suspicions with anyone, as it would be rude to speculate someone’s gender identity behind their back. What does my being Seelie have to do with it?”

“You didn’t _intuit_ anything, L,” Virgil laughed, “You _knew_ ; fae just know that kind of thing,”

Logan stared.

“Hmm,” he said, “That explains a number of things, I suppose,”

And then his own eyes narrowed.

“… Virgil,” he said hesitantly, “Did… did you _forget_ I was fae?”

Virgil sputtered, his face flushing.

“Oh my god, you _did!_ ” exclaimed Roman, while Patton covered his mouth with his hand and clearly tried not to start losing it laughing.

“I- no!” said Virgil, “I didn’t _forget_ , I just- _this_ was- I was thinking about other things!”

“This is the greatest day of my life,” said Roman, “I’m never letting you live this down,”

“ _Roman!_ ” said Virgil, definitely not whining.

“I- Virgil,” said Logan, also visibly restraining laughter, “It- it is slightly amusing, you can’t possibly deny it,”

“How could you _all_ betray me like this?”

“Okay, okay,” giggled Patton, “We’ll let it go,”

He leaned over and pecked Virgil on the mouth.

“No more picking on our very handsome partner,”

Virgil’s flush deepened, and Patton grinned over at Roman, who got a very sly expression.

“Indeed,” he said, grinning, “The loveliest datemate in all the land,”

“ _Roman,”_ said Virgil, face burning.

“‘Significant other’ is rather a mouthful, but S.O. is not terrible,” said Logan idly, “Do you have a preference?”

Virgil kissed him.

Logan looked a little dazed when Virgil pulled away, and Virgil stroked a hand down his face.

“I like partner,” he murmured, “Datemate is also fine. I don’t even mind ‘boyfriend’ all that much, I just think it sounds a little juvenile,”

“A fair point,” said Roman, dropping a kiss on Virgil’s shoulder, “Partner it is,”

“I love you,” said Virgil, because he could.

Roman grinned.

“I love you, too,”

Patton and Logan echoed the sentiment and the kisses, and Virgil let the affection in the air wash over him.

And the _something_ that had been unsettled in Virgil’s chest for days finally relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> yo can also find me on tumblr @tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors and on [discord!](https://discord.gg/ZMQwD3A)


End file.
